N'oublie jamais, c'est là que tout a commencé
by JumpInTheBoat
Summary: OS à l'époque des Maraudeurs. C'est leur dernier jour à Poudlard. Dernier jour d'une vie, mais premier jour d'une autre…


**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages appartiennent à J..K. Rowling, seule seule l'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination.

**Résumé : **OS à l'époque des Maraudeurs. C'est leur dernier jour à Poudlard. Dernier jour d'une vie, mais premier jour d'une autre… A vous de voir ce que vous en pensez.

**Note :** Je suis retombée sur ce vieil OS (au moins 4ans, ce petit vieux !), que j'avais déjà posté sur un ancien compte qui n'existe plus. Autant vous dire qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. Mélange de fautes d'orthographe, j'ai eu un peu honte. Je lui ai donné un p'tit coup de jeune, un coup de chiffon sur toutes ces erreurs. Je n'ai pas changé l'histoire, même si je la trouve naïve maintenant, c'est un petit morceau de moi après tout. C'est une bonne façon de recommencer. Bonne lecture.

**N'oublie jamais, c'est là que tout a commencé…**

Bientôt. Bientôt tout sera fini. Ou tout commencera. Les adieux. Les pleurs. Les promesses de se revoir un jour. Peut-être. Peut-être pas. La peur. La peur de l'oubli.

Cinq amis se regardent. En silence. Mais que dire. Eux, savaient qu'ils n'oublieront pas.

- Ça va bientôt être l'heure, fis-je sombrement.

James eût un sourire crispé. Peter émit un petit couinement. Remus hocha légèrement de la tête. Lily replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, les doigts tremblant. Je laissai échapper un petit soupir. Tout ça allait nous manquer. Mais c'était aussi le début d'une nouvelle vie. Seulement une page qui ce tourne, rien d'autre. On resterait ensemble quoi qu'il arrive. Pourtant nous étions tous tendu. Se remémorant une partie de cette vie, qui allait bientôt se finir. C'était donc ça la nostalgie…

_Mes parents n'étaient pas rester longtemps. Juste le temps de me dire de ne plus les décevoir, d'aller à Serpentard quoi qu'il arrive et un bref, vraiment bref au revoir. Je me retrouvai alors seul, sur le quai, le train en face de moi. J'admets que je m'en foutais, je serais venu tout seul, sans eux, que ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Je montai dans le train. Je cherchai un compartiment et n'en trouvait qu'un vide, ou presque vide. Un jeune garçon était assis, appuyé contre la vitre. Il avait les cheveux en bataille. J'ouvrais la porte du compartiment. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et me regarda. Il portait des lunettes et avait un regard assuré, malin._

_-Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Tout les compartiments sont pris, lui dis-je._

_Il me détailla du regard puis sourit. Il fit un petit signe de la tête, m'indiquant que oui. Je m'assis face à lui._

_- Je m'appelle Sirius. Sirius Black, dis-je._

_Soudain, j'avais peur. La renommée de ma famille était grande, le genre de renommée dont on se passerait. Experts en magie noire, les Black étaient aussi connus pour leur haine envers les moldus. A ma grande surprise, le jeune garçon sourit. Peut-être avait-il vu mon regard vacillé, incertain. Je n'en sais rien ; je sais juste qu'il m'a sourit, d'un sourire qui m'a ôté toute peur._

_- Je m'appelle James. James Potter, me répondit-il._

_Je lui lançait un regard étonné, ce qui agrandit son sourire. Les Potter étaient connus, pour leur grande bonté et leur ascendance de sang pur. Des sangs purs à l'antipode de ma famille. _

_-Ça va être ma première année ici, et toi ? demanda-t-il, toujours souriant_.

_- Moi, aussi, répondis-je, et j'espère être à Gryffondor._

_Ce fut à son tour de me lancer un regard surpris. Ce fut à mon tour de lui sourire._

_-Je n'ai aucune envie d'aller à Serpentard comme mais parents, lui expliquai-je._

_-Moi aussi je voudrais allé à Gryffondor, murmura-t-il._

_Je fus encore surprit. Puis je souris une nouvelle fois. C'était sa réponse. Et elle me plaisait beaucoup. Nous échangeâmes un regard. Je venait de me faire mon première ami. Je le savais, et lui aussi._

Je passai ma main dans mes cheveux, geste qui était devenu un réflexe, les ébouriffant encore plus, si cela était possible. Je regardais mes amis. Ils étaient tendus. Je croisai le regard vert de ma Lily. Elle me sourit, me remontant le moral. On était ensemble, pour toujours, seul cela comptait. Une nouvelle vie, avec les mêmes amis, que demander de mieux?

- Les Serpentard vont me manquer, fis-je, ironique.

Je les vis sourire, une chaleur m'envahissant le cœur.

- Moi aussi, c'est dommage, j'avais encore quelques bonnes surprises pour eux. Ils auraient appréciés, j'en suis certain, fit Sirius, faussement triste.

- Vous pourrez toujours le faire dans le train, couina Peter, les yeux plein d'espoirs.

Remus sourit.

- Il serait de mon devoir de vous en empêcher, plaisanta-t-il, après tout je suis préfet.

- Tu veux dire ex-préfet, corrigeai-je.

Sourires. Je doit avouer que ça me faisait du bien. Les autres avaient l'air de penser la même chose. Tout ça allait nous manquer…

_Ce garçon était étrange. Mes parents m'avaient bien dit qu'il y aurait un Black, mais je ne me l'imaginais pas comme ça._

_-Que vont dire tes parents si tu n'es pas à Serpentard, fis-je, curieux._

_Il se raidit._

_- Ils me diront sûrement que je suis la honte de la famille, que je les déshonores encore une fois. Mais pour être franc, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je n'ai pas une grande estime de ma famille, de leurs idées..._

_Il soupira._

_-…Mais c'est quand même ma famille, ajouta-t-il._

_Je hochais la tête, ça ne devait pas être facile. Je voulu ajouter quelque chose quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Un jeune garçon de notre âge venait d'apparaître. Il avait les cheveux noirs et gras ainsi qu'un nez crochu. Il regarda Sirius et dit :_

_- C'est toi Sirius Black ?_

_- En effet. Et tu es... ?_

_- Severus Rogue, ravi, siffla-t-il d'un ton froid, plissant ses petits yeux noirs._

_Sirius le regarda, perdu. Mais le garçon s'était déjà tourner vers moi :_

_- Et toi tu es… ?_

_- Je suis James Potter, lui répondis-je._

_Il se tourna vers Sirius l'air d'avoir reçu un cognard en pleine poitrine._

_- Tu...tu traînes avec…avec ce traître à son sang ? Bégaya-t-il. Comment peux-tu…_

_J'allais riposter quelque chose mais Sirius fut plus rapide. Il sortit ça baguette en un geste adroit et Severus se retrouva au sol. Un nouveau geste et Severus se retrouva projeter hors du compartiment. Sirius paraissait furieux._

_- Joli sort, plaisantais-je pour adoucir l'atmosphère._

_Sirius se décrispa et se permit un petit sourire, fier._

_- Merci. Il n'a pas encore finit d'entendre parler de moi._

_Je lui rendis son sourire. Décidément ce garçon me plaisait beaucoup._

Je les regardais en train de rire, retrouvant leurs visages habituels, me sentant chez moi avec eux. Mais les mauvaises pensées revinrent vite. Eux ont une carrière toute tracée, ils feront ce qu'ils voudront. Moi, je devrait affronter les difficultés, mais aussi les insultes, les regards intransigeants de ceux qui vous ont déjà jugés. Personne ne m'acceptera. Qui voudrait être proche d'un être tel que moi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus ? Demanda Lily.

Je lui répondis que rien, en souriant.

James en profita pour me taquiner.

- Bien sur qu'il n'y a rien. Il y a juste cette Serdaigle…

- Ah oui ! Celle dont tu nous parles tout le temps, ajouta Sirius.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Évidement, il n'y avait aucune Serdaigle, ni aucune autre fille dans mon cœur. Mais James et Sirius adoraient m'embêter à sa sujet.

- Qu'il est mignon quand il rougit, rit Sirius.

Peter qui ne comprenait rien demanda innocemment :

- Quelle Serdaigle ?

James se retiens de rire et dit :

- Mais voyons Pet', tu sais la grande aux cheveux noir…

-Et aux beaux yeux noisette, renchérit Sirius.

Je les regardais tout les 3 d'un air ahurie. Ils éclatèrent une seconde foi de rire, suivie de Lily et je ne tardais pas à me joindre à eux. Avec eux tous mes doutes étaient effacés, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Qu'est-ce que je ne pourrais pas faire pour eux, pour les voir rire, heureux. Ils ont tellement fait pour moi…

_Je n'avais aucune envie de les perdre. Ils m'avaient redonné le sourire, la joie de vivre. J'avais si souvent été seul, vivant sous les regards haineux et les moqueries des autres. Oh non, ils ne savaient pas mon secret. Mais j'étais renfermé, sans ami, cela suffisait pour que les autres se moquent de moi. Combien de foi me suis-je retrouvé seul dans ma chambre à pleurer ? Combien de fois ai-je désiré la mort ? Et puis ils sont apparus dans ma vie. Me donnant le bonheur. Les voir me donnait le sourire. La plus minime de leurs blagues me faisant rire. Non, je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de les perdre. Alors je leur mentais. Ça me faisait mal au cœur. De nombreuses fois, j'avais tenté de leur dire la vérité, mais la peur m'en avait empêché, laissant les mots coincés au fond de ma gorge. Mais bien sur, ils s'apercevaient de mes absences. Souvent, ils me demandaient où j'étais. Mes mensonges ne les satisfaisaient pas, je le voyais. _

_Un jour, James me dit le regard grave :_

_- Il faut qu'on parle._

_Je le regardais, attendant la suite. Puis je me tournai vers les 2 autres. A ma surprise ils avaient le même air grave. Soudain j'avais peur. Avaient-ils compris ? Allaient-ils me laisser, m'abandonner ? Je secouai la tête. Ça ne pouvais pas être cela. Mais quoi alors ?_

_Ils s'assirent. Je les imitais. James soupira, nerveux, l'air de ne pas savoir par où commencer._

_- Nous avons découverts ton secret, lacha-t-il._

_Je sentis alors mon estomac se noué. Non, c'était impossible. Non, pas eux. Je ne veux pas les voir partir. Non…_

_- POURQUOI NE NOUS AS-TU RIEN DIT ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI ? _

_Je sursautai. C'était Sirius. Il n'avait pas pu se contenir. Et je le comprenais. Je le regardai, l'air triste. Devant mon regard, je le sentis gêné de m'avoir crié dessus ainsi._

_- Calme-toi Sir', intervint James. Remus, pourquoi nous l'avoir caché?_

_Je déglutis. Ainsi ils savaient vraiment. Mes pires craintes avaient été confirmées._

_- J'avais peur. Peur que vous vous éloignez de moi, réussis-je à articuler._

_Ils me regardèrent, surpris._

_- Tu n'es qu'un abruti de première Remus. Comment as-tu pus croire sa ? Comment as-tu pus croire que nous, tes amis, aurions pu t'abandonner ?_

_Sirius. Il paraissait déçu. Puis, il m'a souri. De ce sourire qui a toujours su me réconforter._

_- Nous sommes tes amis, dit James d'une voix douce, et que tu sois un Loup-garou ou autre chose ne changera rien. _

_Sirius et Peter me lancèrent un regard plein de confiance. Je souris à mon tour. J'étais heureux. Le sorcier le plus heureux sur terre. Le loup-garoup le plus chanceux de ce monde._

Je me demande ce que j'aurais fait sans eux. Moi qui suis faiblard, inspirant le mépris à tout le monde. Eux seuls m'avaient acceptés. Me considérant comme leur ami, ayant vraiment une place dans la bande. Evidement je n'étais que leur ombre, je n'étais rien par rapport à eux. Mais eux considéraient que j'étais tout, ou plutôt une parti de « tout ». De ce tout que nous formions, tous les quatre. Je les en remerciais. Je sais qu'ils sont vraiment mes amis. Peu importe comment me considère les autre. J'ai participé à toutes leurs blagues, leurs entorses au règlement. Ils sont un peu comme mes frères, ma famille. Même si parfois une envie d'être à leur hauteur me prenait. Mais je chassais vite cette pensée. J'étais là, c'est juste ce qui contait. Il me semble.

_Tous les compartiments étaient pleins, et les regards qu'on me lançait me dissuadaient d'entrer. Le train était parti depuis une demi-heure quand j'arrivai à un wagon ou des éclats de rires fusaint. Je m'approchai et regardai à traverd la vitre de la porte. Ils étaient trois. Deux d'entre eux riaient aux éclats. L'autre les regardait, amusé. Ils avaient l'air sympas. J'aurais aimé être avec eux, partageant leur plaisanterie. J'étais planté devant la porte depuis déjà quelques instants quand je remarquai qu'ils me regardaient. Je me sentis mal. J'allais encore entendre quelqu'un me dire de dégager. Je commençais à me détourner quand je vis le garçon aux lunettes et aux cheveux en batailles me faire un signe d'entrer. Le rythme de mon coeur s'accélèrà ; je tremblais. Que me voulaient-ils ? Ils pensaient surement que j'étais un bon sujet de plaisanterie. Malgré es doutes, j'ouvris la porte en fermant les yeux. Je les rouvris. Trois visages souriants me regardaient. Celui qui m'avait dit d'entrer me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui et me tendit sa main._

_- Je m'appelle James Potter, dit-il._

_- Et moi Sirius Black._

_Je regardais le dénommé Sirius. C'était le garçon aux cheveux noirs._

_- Je suis Remus Lupin, fit le dernier des trois._

_Je les regardais, mémorisant leurs noms et leurs visages, qui me souriaient toujours._

_- Je…je m'appelle...Peter…Peter Pettigrow, bégayais-je._

_- On dirait une sourie qui couine, plaisanta Sirius._

_Ils éclatèrent de rire. Non pas d'un rire moqueur. D'un rire qu'on a quand on rie à une blague affectueuse. Alors je joignis mon rire aux leurs. Cette année me paru alors beaucoup moins incertaine._

Avec eux quatre je me sentais rassurée, en sécurité. Ils savaient me faire rire, me rendre le sourire quand il fallait. Quand on pense que je les ai détestés pendant si longtemps... J'aurais pu passer plus de moment avec eux, avec lui. Lui qui faisait battre mon cœur. Si il savait à quel point je regrettais tout ce que je lui ai dit. A quel point je regrettais de l'avoir fais souffrir.

- Alors Lily-Chériiiiiiie à quoi penses-tu ?

La voix de Sirius me tira de mes pensées. Il me regardait, moqueur.

- Aaaah ! Mais suis-je bête ? Elle pense à James-d'amouuuur, continua-t-il.

James le foudroya du regard. Puis nous furent repris par un nouvel éclat de rire. Si j'avais su tout ça, me serais-je comportée ainsi… ?

_J'étais en train de demander des chocogrenouilles à la vendeuse du train quand deux garçons approchèrent. Ils lançaient des regards dragueurs aux filles qui les regardaient. « Encore des petits prétentieux qui se croient au-dessus de tout » pensais-je. Je croisais le regard du garçon aux lunettes. Je sentis comme un courant passer. Il était beau. Très beau. Trop beau. Je rentrais vite dans mon compartiment, troublée._

_Sept ans ont passés. Sept années que je déteste James Potter. Et pourtant plus je le déteste, plus je l'aime. Mes pensées vont tout le temps vers lui. Il est l'unique sujet de mes rêves. Il me hante._

_C'est le soir. J'ai besoin d'air, alors je sors, prétextant que j'ai besoin d'être seule. La nuit est claire, fraîche. Un croissant de lune brille, entouré d'étoiles toutes aussi lumineuses. C'est alors que je l'aperçois. Lui. Il est là. Au bord du lac. Sa silhouette se découpe dans l'ombre de la nuit. Il se retourne et me vois. Il parait triste, désemparé. Est-ce ma faute ? De mon éternel refus ? J'aimerais lui hurler que je m'excuse, mais je n'y arrive pas. Foutue fierté. Si il savait ce que je pense de lui. Il s'avance vers moi, lentement, de son habituel pas assuré. Je baisse la tête. Il me la redresse, soulevant mon menton avec deux doigts. Ils plonge son regard dans le mien. Merlin quels yeux il a. Je voudrais m'y noyer pour l'éternité. Ses lèvres s'ouvre sur l'habituel litanie qui m'est réservée. Toujours sur ce même ton d'espoir mêlé de douceur. Je frissonne._

_- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?_

_Il paraissait plus déterminé que jamais, comme si c'était la dernière fois, l'ultime espoir avant la résignation. Alors, écoutant mon cœur, je déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes, lui volant un furtif baiser. Puis, les yeux brillant je murmurai :_

_- Oui, idiot. Oui..._

_La stupéfaction l'empêcha de réagir pendant quelques secondes. Puis il se reprit et s'empara de mes lèvres, souriant contre elles. Elles étaient douces. Comme toutes les attentions qu'il me réservait. Nos lèvres se détachèrent et je compris à son regard qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes. Et j'acceptais enfin que mon cœur lui appartenait. A lui et à personne d'autre. _

- Rusard m'a prit la carte du Maraudeur, fit Sirius machinalement.

- Elle sera pour la prochaine génération alors, lui répondit James.

- Vous croyez qu'il y en aura une comme nous ? Couina Peter.

- Sûrement, soupira Remus.

Ils sourirent. Après tout, Poudlard ce souviendra d'eux avec cette carte. Le temps des Maraudeurs n'était pas encore fini. Il ne le serait jamais totalement.

Il était l'heure de partir. Les calèches tirées pas les sombrals les attendaient.

Soudain un cri se fit entendre. C'était Rusard. Les maraudeurs sourire. Lily les regarda, étonnée.

- Il a juste du recevoir une nuée de bombabouses en ouvrant la porte de son bureau, lui expliqua Sirius, toujours aussi souriant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Soudain un autre bruit retentit Un énorme "Boum".

- Ooooh, s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves.

Un feu d'artifice était apparu. Des mots s'étaient formés au dessus du château.

« Adieu Poudlard, Ne nous oublie pas.» En dessous apparu les Maraudeurs, debout, juchés sur des Serpentard, en gros plan la tête de Severus, se tordant de douleur, sous les sourires des quatre amis qui arboraient un regard plein de malice.

Tous les cinq échangèrent un regard. Pas besoin de mots.

Puis un nouveau « Ooooh » retentit. Les feux d'artifices éclatèrent en une nouvelle suite de mot.

« Ne les oublie pas »

Un grand cœur apparu, suivi de James tenant Lily. Ces derniers ce tournèrent vers leurs amis. Ils avaient le regard brillant. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient leur faire.

Maintenant c'était vraiment l'heure. L'heure de partir. Les adieux à l'école étaient finis.

Mais ils n'oublieraient pas.

Non.

Jamais.

Après tout, c'était leur enfance. Une partie de leur vie. Alors pourquoi oublié ce qui a été fait. Ça n'arriverait pas.

Jamais.

_FIN_


End file.
